Current display devices display information to the user in a way that can disrupt the user or otherwise not be seen by the user, depending on the user's activity, level of attention or sensitivity.
For example, in a driving situation, an unsuitable display may cause a safety hazard because the user's attention focuses on the displayed information and not on the driving.
Otherwise, when the user is concentrated on a recreational activity and wishes to be alerted by the display device, for example by receiving an SMS or an e-mail, the device is required to generate information that is collected in some way by the holder despite his attention to his recreational activity.
The above elements apply more generally to sensorial output devices such as audio and/or visual output devices.
One object of the present invention is to provide a method that allows adapting the sensorial output mode of a sensorial output device, in particular the level of saliency of the output information, according to the need of the user.